logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angiods
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Looney Tunes! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- MrLogos (Talk) 18:50, February 18, 2013 Re:Removal of images on Angiods' pages They were removed due to the fact that they are practically identical to each other, the only difference mainly being the background it's one, having them all also makes the pages long and cluttered. Kodak Chicken Run.jpg|Chicken Run (2000) Kodak Stuart Little 2.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) ScreenHunter_222 Jan. 22 11.57.jpg|''Eight Crazy Nights'' (2002) Kodak Daddy Day Care Trailer.png|''Daddy Day Care'' trailer (2003) Kodak PIrates of the Caibbean The Curse of the Black Pearl.jpg|Pirates of the Caibbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Kodak Good Boy.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) Kodak_Shrek_2.png|''Shrek 2'' (2004) Kodak The Village.jpg|''The Village'' (2004) Kodak The Incredibles.png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) KMPF ST.png|''Shark Tale'' (2004) Kodak Cristmas with the Kranks.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) Kodak_Are_We_There_Yet-.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) Kodak Man of the House.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) Kodak The Interpreter.png|''The Interpreter'' (2005) Kodak The Wild.png|''The Wild'' (2006) Kodak Over The Hedge.png|''Over The Hedge'' (2006) Kodak Surf's Up.png|''Surf's Up'' (2007) Kodak_Ratatouille.png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) Kodak WALL-E.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) Kodak Bolt.png|''Bolt'' (2008) Kodak Sparkle Trailer.png|''Sparkle'' trailer (2012) Kodak_This_Is_the_End_Trailer.png|''This Is the End'' trailer (2013) Kodak_Deliver_Us_From_Evil_Trailer.png|''Deliver Us From Evil'' trailer (2014) And those are just the white on black ones. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Peggydru: Can you put captions on the blank ones that I uploaded? http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Motion_Picture_Association_of_America/Other Sure! Profile photo I like your profile photo. (talk) ( ) 19:00, October 9, 2014 (UTC) WARNING Hi. I am concerned that your recent habit of uploading hundreds of main/end title screen captures with MPAA logos are starting to get way out of hand. If I keep seeing this out of you, your account may be banned. Im full warning you this. Don't do this again. Or if I ever see it again, it's not tolerated here. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:35, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Debate Then we have a debate: Vote for the MPAA End Credits stuff to be kept/removed on the wiki. You, Mcfaddenskyler and me will have a deal, If we win the debate, we keep the page on the wiki. If we don't, you remove it. Deal or No deal? --TPercival (talk) 19:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) : Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 11:35, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Deal is off!!! I gotten a complaint from Mcfaddenskyler, He is getting steaming mad and I am a complete moron! I resized the galleries to 140 and 110 on the MPAA End credits stuff. Forget the debate, I was wrong about keeping this page on there. It's about the page's size which is driving Mcfaddenskyler really mad. So please. Don't resize it or I will go into berserk. --TPercival (talk) 14:31, October 17, 2014 (UTC) MPAA Logos It's about the page: Motion Picture Association of America/Other. Jacobmills815 is deleting 4 images!! Two of them is yours and two of them is mine! Report this on User Reports! And another thing... Ask Mcfaddenskyler about what's happening and I think we should apologize to him about the debate. --TPercival (talk) 07:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Join my two wikias Can you join my two wikias? Here are the URLs: Company Bumpers Wiki: http://company-bumpers.wikia.com/wiki/Company_Bumpers_Wiki Sony Pictures Entertainment Wiki: http://sony-pictures-entertaiment.wikia.com/wiki/Sony_Pictures_Entertaiment_Wiki Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki: http://warner-bros-entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Warner_Bros._Entertainment_Wiki Good Luck! --TPercival (talk) 17:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC)